Conventionally, various types of readout sequences that can be included in a pulse sequence used by Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) apparatuses can roughly be categorized into a Spin Echo (SE) based pulse sequence and a Field Echo (FE) (or Gradient Echo (GRE)) based pulse sequence. Further, the FE based pulse sequence includes a Fast Low-Angle Shot (FLASH) based pulse sequence and a Steady State Free Precession (SSFP) based pulse sequence. Generally speaking, those readout sequences are known to have such characteristics that the former has a lower Signal-to-Noise Ratio (SNR) per unit acquisition period but is more resistant to non-uniformity (distortions or missing signals) of the magnetic field, whereas the latter has a higher SN ratio per unit acquisition period but is less resistant to non-uniformity of the magnetic field. For this reason, operators of magnetic resonance imaging apparatus selectively use different types of readout sequences and imaging conditions, as appropriate, in accordance with the site serving as the imaged target and the imaging purpose, with knowledge of the characteristics of each of the readout sequences.